


Generous

by GuardianAthens



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Fluffiness at the end, Intercrural Sex, Smut, hey look smut for this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianAthens/pseuds/GuardianAthens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from KLK Kink Meme. Due to the fact that Gamagoori is...too big for Mako, they sought out alternatives to penetrative sex and found one that not just worked well but had mutual benefits for them. So now they usually have amazing mutually satisfying intercrural sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, an Iramako smut fanfiction. It's a miracle. Excuse my pitiful excuse for smut/intercrural sex. I tried but it sort of.....slid by the end so I used fluffy post-sex cuddling and fluff.
> 
> And for those who don't know what intercrural sex is: Its sex where men basically grind against men/woman through their thighs. It is really just wet humping, that's what someone called it on Urban Dictionary.

For almost a month they had been sexually involved, going to their shared bed most nights and reveling in each other's bodies as must as possible. For a month they indulged in a number of practices and things, trying this thing and that thing that they were both comfortable with, never staying too far into the wild. Sure, they experimented with light BDSM, going no farther then crops and rope bondage, and even dove once into sense deprivation and gagging, but they decided against it until Mako was more comfortable with working with Gamagoori's punishment kink. They did find one thing difficult when they bedded down, and it was not something they could change or control.

Penetration was the issue. Gamagoori's size brought the issues. Mako's small body could not accommodate without serious prep before and even then it was a game of chance. It was something they found irritating but they found an alternative; something that had mutual benefits for them both.

Tonight they were greatly exercising this alternative.

In the privacy of Gamagoori's bedroom, behind the locked door, the romp was already beginning. Foreplay completed and consent given, Gamagoori hovered patiently over Mako relaxed. She always developed jitters before they did this, but controlling them was quick. She brought herself up enough so she could sit about on her tailbone, thighs pressed together and knees spaced apart. Her arms were locked on his shoulders, keeping her tied to him. She looked into Gamagoori's eyes, smiling at him.

"Go ahead" she instructed. Gamagoori nodded, taking position with one hand on her hip, the other alongside her on the bed.

Mako softly squeaked as he slid between her thighs from the underside of her legs, grazing against her opening enough to excite her and send pleasing chills through her hips and stomach. The feeling continued on as his thrust reached up to her lower stomach. She involuntarily squeezed her thighs together tighter as he suddenly moved without forewarning. She could hear the hiss under his breath, the little alarms for the pleasure she caused him. He moved against her in response, causing more blissful friction for the both of them as it brushed sensitive areas. She gripped his shoulders tightly, keeping her breathing as calm as possible as his thrusts continued on with increasing intensity and speed. Moans and cries from both parties were traded as the pace hit a boring point, cuing the increase of the pace once more. She bit back her most lewd moans as she felt Gamagoori aimed more for her sake, sensing that she wasn't receiving enough from this, hitting her clitoris in the perfect fashion each time he rode against her. Her nails bit into his shoulders as she felt the friction take full effect, the coils within her lower stomach starting to slowly tighten.

Gamagoori's thrusts went faster as his moans took a louder turn, one hand groping for her butt while the other went about stroking her upper body. Friction between them increased doublefold. Mako's back arched against the pleasure, gasping out strings of words that had no meanings. The coils within her stomach were tightening fast, and the pressure of them was nearing unbearable. She knew she wouldn't last much longer with this pace and contact. She could tell from Gamagoori's shallow breathing and increasing tempo and desperation for additional friction that he was nearing his orgasm as well, and he would follow soon behind her. She bit into her lip as a powerful moan ripped into her throat. Gamagoori took quick notice, however, and captured her lips, quickly working on making sure every single sound Mako made came out. Another solid, final strike to her clitoris had Mako clenching up and gasping out Gamagoori's name as the coils in her stomach fired at once, letting her come hard and powerful. Gamagoori held her as she rode out her orgasm until her arched back relaxed as she spread out below him, wiping the stray spit from her chin. Gamagoori smiled down at her and planted a firm kiss on her forehead. Mako's thighs had loosened as well, leaving Gamagoori without his release. Mako sat up slowly and decided that she would change that.

Using her current position to her advantage, she took his lips into a passionate kiss and moved him up and off her, keeping him moving with a firm hand on his chest. He went with what Mako wanted as found himself sitting with his legs open at the end of the bed, panting as he regained his breath from their long kiss. Mako settled herself between his legs, hands ghosting over his thighs. They twitched in anticipation of what was to come, earning wide smiles from Mako as she brushed her nails against his skin as she trailed them up to her crotch. She looked up at him, playfully poking at his thighs, teasing him. Gamagoori's breathing hitched as Mako's fingers finally tapped against his erection. A evil grin came to Mako's lips as she ran her fingers up and down the tall engorged organ, watching it twitch as it ached for her touch and its release.

"Mako..." her name came on a long-winded breath. Her evil smile widened. She took a hard grip right on the base of his member, watching the reaction with fascination. The way Gamagoori's face twisted in pleasure as she squeezed and tormented him, denying his relief with eager defiance. She gave the flushed organ a few fast pumps of her hand, earning a few desperate pants. She adjusted her position, moving so she was hunched over his lap and able to sit up. She pumped him a few more times before reaching up and pulling Gamagoori's head down to her, their lips connecting with no issue or stall. As she distracted his mouth, her hand was quick to work on his member, making sure that he felt the strain of his impending orgasm until she decided to let him come. He was groaning against her every move and stroke, but she knew his domination fetish was taking over and keeping him sated.

She squeezed hard twice, flicked at the tip, and pumped for a solid minute until he came. He backed out of the kiss with a low, guttural groan, and stilled. She could feel the hot sticky mess spew forth over her hand and splash over both of them. As he came down from his orgasmic high, which was longer and harder then usual Mako noted, he panted and hugged Mako up close to him, ignoring the mess on them. Mako couldn't keep her sudden laughter down as she giggled mercilessly into his shoulder.

"And what's so funny?" Gamagoori asked. His voice was low and rumbling, something that had Mako shivering for a moment. He was using the bedroom voice on her; not that it surprised her but it still sent shiver up her spine. She wiped at the small tears building in her eyes, moving herself so she was horizontal in Gamagoori's lap.

"Nothing...nothing. I just started laughing! Mhm..." she replied before settling back against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. Gamagoori wrapped his arms around her, smiling as he sighed. Mako's eyes were getting heavy, her body calling for sleep, but she did not give in this time. Her mind was asking for one more thing.

"Ira?"

"Mhm?"

Mako moved to straddle him as she held on to the side of Gamagoori's head, moving to kiss him once more with a rolling heat, pulling him back until she landed with a flop on her back, Gamagoori hovering over her with his hands on either side of her head. His face lit up in red, while Mako's followed quick suit. She reached up and took his face in her hands, smiling widely.

"One more round...if you're up for it" She asked innocently. Gamagoori's face flushed up in red, but his smile broke through it. Mako sat up as Gamagoori went down, their lips colliding as his hands wandered below her waist, trailing around her inner thighs. Mako gasped as his fingers encircled her, poking and prodding experimentally. His lips moved to her neck, biting and kissing at the junction between her neck and shoulder. Her thighs closed on her cue, feeling Gamagoori's member as it came close to her, sliding through her thighs and rubbing against her.

The mutual moan escaped them both. Mako's arms found his neck as she relaxed into the soft pace Gamagoori put into his thrusts. There was no rush, no major increase in speed, just copious sensual movement. Sighing in relief into his shoulder, Mako smiled at the change in quick pace tonight. It was a round of sex that took a perfect time, with a quiet, almost relaxed release from them both. They laid down side by side, agreeing to clean up when they woke up in the morning. Mako curled up against Gamagoori's expansive chest, tucking her chin underneath his chin, breathing in his scent.

"Did I do good?" Mako asked, looking up at him with big pensive eyes. He softly petted her head, leaving whispered kisses on her forehead.

"It was amazing, you did perfect" he told her, "You did amazing. Was my work okay?"

Mako giggled, happy that she got a gold star from her boyfriend. "Of course! It felt amazing and special...thank you for making sure I felt good too"

She kissed his chin multiple times, and he laughed under his breath. "Your pleasure matters as much, if not more, then my own always"

Mako giggled, tucking herself in for sleep.

"Good to know~"


End file.
